A prior art assembled frame structure is illustrated in Taiwan Patent No. 345230, entitled "A Ceiling Frame Structure." However, there are many defects in this design, for example, if one frame unit is impacted, since one supporting frame supports the whole structure, the other frame units will also be impacted and thus deform. Therefore, a large impact surface is formed. Moreover, use of the frame material is limited to a set flexibility. Furthermore, the structure is weak so it cannot be supplemented with a track for supportively moving heavy articles. Further, the assembly and installation of the structure is complex, requiring much labor and time.
Therefore, there is a need for a novel assembled frame structure having modular frame units, which is earthquake-tolerant and can be assembled with less labor and time, and requires less materials.